Ryan Stone
Ryan 'Archer' Stone was a Tech-Com soldier in the Los Angeles 132nd Special Operations Company. He spent much of his time in Bravo, under the command of Stacey Thomas. He would eventually resign, leaving Los Angeles with then-Commander Armand Asdourian in an attempt to secure the northern front around Sitka, Alaska for Operation Northern Sky. He returned to LA several times after being dismissed by Asdourian, meeting his end on December 29, 2032. Early Life, Service and Death. Oregon Ryan 'Archer' Stone was born on January 24th, 1995 in Lilongwe, Malawi. His father Reinhardt Stone, a Dutch landowner and farmer, moved with Ryan's mother, a native Chewa, to Salem, Oregon the following year. When Judgment Day came upon the trio, they took refuge in the wild and began to live off the land. They survived in peace until mid-2003, when an aerial drone discovered their location and opened fire. Ryan and his mother, Tibata, would be lucky enough to escape to Portland, but his father was killed after attempting to evade ground units that had been pursuing them. Ryan, now eight years old, had just experienced death for the first time, but it was soon to become a common sight. The streets of Portland were covered in bodies, most of children and the elderly. The two pressed through the filth in disgust of their new home, eventually being approached by a local. Tibata took up arms with the freelance para-military group in the heart of Portland to track and hunt game for both the soldiers and the refugees. She took her son with her on many occasions, teaching Ryan her ways. By age fifteen in 2010, Ryan was able to hunt large game with his mother's rifle, a makeshift weapon chambered in 5.56x45mm - a weapon that would inspire his future choices on the field. Ryan would be left an orphan on his nineteenth birthday, after a hunting excursion with his mother turned for the worse when they disturbed a black bear in its "winter lethargy." He would then travel to the area surrounding Eureka, California, meeting his cousin, Ryasta Al-Khafaji, to head towards Los Angeles - a city of legends. California The road to LA was not easy, however. The two teenagers faced much opposition from human and machine alike and were only able to reach Sacramento after nearly a year of traveling. Here they were met by groups of scoundrels, many of which survived as gangs of bandits. There was, despite the hostility of the area, a Resistance detachment just outside the city limits. Their sole objective was to defend and maintain Interstate 5 for the purpose of trade and supply routes up and down the West Coast. Although the I-5 route was mainly protected for the sake of Los Angeles, the road also carried further north, towards and through Portland. This sparked great interest in both Ryan and Ryasta, as much of their family and friends still lived north. The two enlisted with the local group, taking up arms with convoys to and from Northern California, Oregon and Washington. By 2020, Ryan had risen to Corporal and Ryasta had made his way to Sergeant just before being ordered to gain access to the sea and construct a forward operating base in Oakland, which lay only a bridge away from the destroyed and highly infested city of San Francisco. It was only a mild success, though. The base was overrun multiple times and many lives were lost, but they were able to maintain a presence for many years until late-2029, when positions on a convoy to Los Angeles opened up. Here they met with Armand Asdourian who very quickly became Commander of operations in Los Angeles, holding total authority over Tech-Com. Both Ryan and Ryasta, along with several others, were drafted into the new commander's special task force, Task Force Omega (TFO). Although short-lived, this band of soldiers was designed to record data in the area. From human activity to machine presence, Omega was tasked to work as the internal intelligence of the Resistance. Ryan would only achieve the rank of corporal in Los Angeles, with most of his time spent under Commander Asdourian, himself, and Stacey Thomas. He would abandon his rank several times. Once to participate in Operation Northern Sky with Armand and another to venture towards Reno, Nevada in a mission to secure yet another "lifeline" interstate. Ryan would continue to visit sporadically, spending most of his time back in Oakland, where Ryasta had returned after TFO broke up. A visit to LA during the holidays in 2032 would turn for the worse when, while out in a scouting-scavenging group, Ryan was grabbed by a disguised T-800. Fighting would ensue for nearly a half-hour as he was held by the machine. but it was quickly ended as Ryan was tossed towards several members of the resistance that had been approaching the T-800 from the rear. Cracking his cranium as he landed, Ryan was left bleeding profusely with no able medics. He was pronounced dead at 7:32 PM on December 29, 2032 by Amy Beth. Category:PKed Characters